Paralyzed
by mayaoreo
Summary: Untuk membalaskan dendam Matthew, Alfred memasuki dunia yang dijalani Matthew dulu. Didalamnya, ia menyadari bahwa kebohongan itu merupakan sesuatu yang tak bisa lepas dari hidup manusia jika kau sudah melakukannya sekali... Warning: BL, AU
1. Chapter 1

TUUT… TUUT… PIP—

"Hallo? Matthew? Sekarang kau ada dimana?" seorang pemuda dengan jaket bombernya melangkah keluar dari Mc'D. Tangan kanannya memegang bungkusan burger yang baru dibelinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel yang sedang ia gunakan.

"Ah… Alfred? Maaf… tapi apa kau bisa menelponku beberapa menit lagi? Aku sedang bertugas… -DOR!-" suara lembut di ujung sambungan telepon terdengar sedikit terburu-buru.

"Hah? Suara apa itu, Mattie? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

PIP!

Matthew memutuskan panggilannya. Alfred menatap layar ponselnya heran. Ada apa dengan Matthew? Suaranya terdengar tergesa-gesa, nafasnya juga terdengar tidak teratur. Dan suara terakhir yang didengar Alfred… apa ia tidak salah dengar? Itu suara tembakan, kan?

* * *

**Hetalia FanFiction**

**__****Paralyzed**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya only!**

* * *

Alfred segera menekan tombol speed dial di ponselnya. Nada sambung terdengar di ujung ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dan Matthew belum mengangkat ponselnya. Alfred mendecak tak sabar dan memutuskan panggilannya, setengah berlari, ia berjalan ke apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia mencoba menelpon Matthew lagi sambil menyalakan computer miliknya. Setelah beberapa lama nada panggilan terdengar, Matthew akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya. "Mattie! Kau dimana? Bukankah kau sedang mengawal presiden di Konferensi G8?!"

Alfred langsung bertanya dengan kecemasan yang jelas terdengar di suaranya. Matthew menghela nafas, ia mencoba memperlambat kerja jantungnya menjadi normal. Setelah lima detik kemudian, baru Matthew dapat menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, "Tenang saja, aku hanya sedang bertugas, kok. Sampai jumpa besok, Alfred." Ditengah kata-kata Matthew, Alfred dapat mendengar suara tembakan berulang-ulang. Dan kemudian disusul dengan tembakan lain dan suara ledakan.

"Benar, ya? Cepat pulang! Bye!" Alfred memutuskan panggilannya. Sejenak ia melihat kearah layar ponselnya, dan menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke monitor computer. Ia menghubungkan komputernya dengan internet dan membuka e-mail masuk yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Sekilas ia menyeringai melihat isi e-mail tersebut.

**[Sender: Ivan_Braginski]**

**Matthew dan Yao sedang dalam tugas mereka menjaga presiden di London. Sepertinya ada sekelompok mafia yang mengincar nyawa presiden. Yao menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu bahwa dia dan Matthew baik-baik saja, walau kupikir sepertinya tidak, da. **

**Mau pergi ke bar malam ini? Sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindar dari Natalya…**

**[Message Sent at 17.25 PM]**

Alfred terdiam sebentar sebelum ia mengetik balasannya.

**[Reply For Ivan_Braginski]**

**Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja… Well, your plan sounds good to me! I'll invite Gil as well… dan jangan sering-sering menghindar dari adikmu! Hati-hati Ivan… Hahaha!**

**[Message Sent at 17.29 PM]**

.

.

.

"Hah… hahh… Yao… apa kau masih punya peluru? Punyaku sudah habis…" Matthew memperlihatkan handgun miliknya. Dengan sigap, pemuda berwajah Asia itu melemparkan magasin yang langsung ditangkap oleh Matthew. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia mereload handgunnya.

"Matthew, sepertinya ini tidak bagus. Jumlah mereka semakin banyak, kita harus mundur dari sini, aru!" Yao berjalan setengah menunduk kearah Matthew, sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat oleh musuh-musuhnya ditengah-tengah deretan mobil yang terparkir rapi. Sebuah tembakan membuat tembok tempat Matthew dan Yao bersembunyi retak. Kedua orang itu membeku, Yao dan Matthew bersiap untuk lari kearah pintu darurat yang berjarak 10 meter dari tembok tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Matthew dan Yao memegang senjata mereka lebih erat, dan dalam hitungan ke-3 mereka berlari kearah pintu darurat. Orang-orang yang mengejar mereka pun segera melepaskan tembakan dan baru akan mengejar tapi segera dihentikan oleh seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan mereka. Dengan pakaian jas hitam lengkap dan handgun di tangan kirinya, ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk berhenti dan berikan sisanya untuk dirinya.

Diikuti pandangan patuh anak buahnya, laki-laki itu berjalan santai kearah pintu darurat dan menutupnya. Sejenak ia berhenti, mengobservasi keadaan sekitarnya. Ia mendengar langkah terburu-buru diatasnya, jadi pasti mereka keatas. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan berjalan tenang menuju atap gedung.

Saat ia tiba diatas, sebuah tendangan menyambutnya. Tapi dengan lihai, pria itu berkelit dan memukul lelaki berwajah Asia tersebut. Pukulannya tepat mengenai dada Yao. Ia mundur untuk mengambil jarak sebelum pemuda Asia itu maju menyerangnya lagi, kali ini ia mengincar muka pimpinan tersebut. Sayangnya pria itu bisa mengelak dan melancarkan serangan kearah punggung Yao dan kena.

Yao terbaring tak berdaya dengan moncong pistol mengarah ke kepalanya. Pria dengan jas hitam itu menginjak tubuh Yao dengan kakinya, menahan dia supaya tidak melawan. Dan seketika dari belakang terdengar suara pistol yang diarahkan ke pemuda itu. Dengan tidak senang, ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Matthew mengarahkan senjata api kearah kepalanya dengan tatapan dingin.

Sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajah pria itu, ia kemudian tertawa dan menantang Matthew dan Yao. "Hahahaha! Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku?"

Mathew menarik pelatuk pistolnya, tak peduli dengan tantangan pria itu dan kemudian berkata pelan namun penuh ancaman, "Lepaskan partnerku…"

"Hmm… kau kira aku mau menurutinya?" pemuda itu menyeringai, ia jelas-jelas tak peduli pada pistol yang diarahkan padanya.

"Lepaskan atau kau kutembak…"

"Kau tahu? Jangan mengatakan kata-kata seperti 'kau akan kutembak' atau 'aku akan membunuhmu' sebelum kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya…" ia berkata dengan nada pelan penuh ancaman.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak. Masing-masing memperhatikan gerakan lawannya. Hingga akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan. Matthew baru akan menarik gagang pelatuknya untuk menembak pemuda di depannya saat tangan kanan pria itu -yang tidak memegang senjata- dengan cepatnya menyambar pistol yang ada dibalik saku jasnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Matthew. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat dan ringan, ia menembak Matthew tepat di kepala sebelum bisa bereaksi dengan gerakannya.

Yao yang menyaksikan itu segera berontak, mencoba menyelamatkan Matthew. Tapi sayangnya sebuah peluru lebih dulu menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Yao yang kesakitan dan marah dengan datar. Pelurunya menembus lengan pemuda Asia itu dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak karena sakit yang ia rasakan. Yao hanya bisa menggeram dan menggertakkan giginya sebelum ia bisa benar-benar mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau… berani-beraninya…" kata-kata Yao yang penuh emosi terpotong dengan suara dingin yang berasal dari pemuda itu, "Aku tak ada waktu mendengarkan ocehanmu. Au revoir. " nada ejekan terdengar jelas di suaranya yang beraksen British.

Ia pun pergi, meninggalkan Yao yang mengepalkan tangannya da menggertakkan giginya keras, berusaha meredam air mata kemarahannya atas kematian partnernya. Ia berusaha duduk sambil menekan luka di lengannya dan melihat mayat di depannya. Darah mengalir dari luka tembak di kepala Matthew, tubuh itu sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Partnernya sudah mati.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Alfred bangun dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Kepalanya masih sakit dan pusing setelah tadi malam ia pergi minum bersama Ivan dan Gilbert dan baru pulang ke apartemen jam dua pagi! Dengan malas, ia berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih lemas ke tembok dan berusaha berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah akhirnya ia sampai di dapur, Alfred membuka kulkas dan menemukan sekotak susu dingin yang langsung ia minum dari kartonnya. Setelah membuang sampahnya di tempatnya, Alfred meminum obat sakit kepala yang ia temukan di atas kulkas dengan segelas air dingin. Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar di sofa. Alis Alfred sedikit mengerut begitu dilihatnya 5 miss call masuk ke ponselnya, 2 dari Yao dan 3 dari Gilbert.

'_Ada apa dengan kedua orang itu?' _pikir Alfred dalam hati. Ia heran, tumben-tumbennya Gilbert menelponnya sampai sebanyak ini...

TING TONG!

Suara bell berbunyi, Alfred terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu apartemennya setelah suara bell itu berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan mulai mengganggunya. Ekspresi pertama yang ia tunjukkan adalah heran, begitu dilihatnya Yao, Gilbert dan Ivan, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya pagi ini secara bersamaan.

"Err… morning? Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan disini?" Alfred bertanya bingung begitu dilihatnya muka Gilbert yang sekilas menggertakkan giginya dan suasana kaku yang menyelimuti mereka. Sayangnya, Alfred tak menangkap sebuah tekanan emosi yang ada di muka Yao, sebelum akhirnya Yao menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengan mereka sekarang ke Rumah Sakit.

Saat mereka sampai disana, Yao segera membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Alfred menemukan seseorang tertutup kain putih diantara para mayat yang terbujur kaku di ruangan itu, Matthew.

"Mattie?"

"Dia sudah mati, Alfred… Aku minta maaf." Yao mengepalkan tangannya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke tembok putih rumah sakit untuk menahan emosinya.

"….."

Alfred hanya menatap mayat di depannya dengan kaku.

_Blank._

* * *

_**A/N **_

_well, this is my first fanfict, so... yoroshiku, reader-sama :D_

_Kritik jika berkenan? :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**[July, 2012]**

Kompleks pemakaman itu sama seperti pemakaman pada umumnya. Tenang dan hening. Kedamaian yang sempurna itu kadang terusik oleh isak tangis orang-orang yang datang. Dan hari ini, Alfred berdiri di antara banyaknya batu nisan di pemakaman itu. Ia hanya terdiam menatap nama yang terukir di sebuah batu nisa tanpa meletakkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa. Lamunannya terpecahkan begitu sebuah suara menegurnya dari belakang.

"Alfred, bagaimana kabarmu, _aru_?" Yao melangkah ke sisi kri Alfred dan meletakkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa.

"Luar biasa seperti biasanya! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aah... baik. Hanya saja aku kewalahan mengurus anak baru yang praktek lapangan, ditambah lagi sikap Ivan yang selalu intimidatif itu, aru..."

"Aw... berjuanglah! Kalau kau mau, aku siap membantu menggembleng para anak baru, kok!"

"Tak akan! Terakhir kali kau membantuku dan Ivan, semuanya jadi kacau! Mana ada pemandu gunung yang tersesat selagi pendakian..."

Yao teringat kembali saat ia, Ivan, dan Alfred, ditugaskan dalam satu kelompok yang sama sebagai pemandu lima anak baru di pasukan khusus dalam pendakian ke Rocky Mountain setahun yang lalu. Dan itu berakhir dengan tersesatnya rombongan mereka disana selama dua hari...

"Ayolah, Yao... itu kan sudah cerita lama..." Dan mereka pun terdiam, menatap makam bertuliskan nama Matthew William disana. Hari ini genap enam tahun meninggalnya Matthew dan sejak saat itu pula Alfred memulai kariernya di Interpol. Yao dan Ivan menjadi seniornya sekarang, sedangkan Gilbert tetap bekerja sebagai agen FBI dan sudah beberapa bulan ini kehilangan kontak dengannya. Terakhir kali Alfred diberitahu kalau Gilbert pergi ke Prancis dan setelah itu tak terdengar kabar apapun darinya.

"Oh, ya, Ivan menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu."

Suara Yao memecah lamunan Alfred, ia memberikan sebuah amplop padanya. Alfred segera membuka amplop putih yang diterimanya dari Yao dan terlihat kebingungan saat menemukan selembar kertas disana. "... tiket pesawat?"

Yao hanya mengangguk. Alfred meneliti tiket penerbangan_ executive class_ tersebut dan seketika ekspresinya berubah. "Prancis!? Ivan menyuruhku pergi ke... Prancis?!"

* * *

**Hetalia FanFiction**

_**Paralyzed**_

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya only!**

* * *

_Lima hari kemudian... _

Setelah lebih dari dua jam duduk di pesawat akhirnya Alfred sampai di Bandara Internasional Charles de Gaulle, Paris. Sesampainya ia di pintu keluar, seorang agen Interpol dengan aksen Prancis yang kental menyambutnya.

"_Bonjour_ _monsieur_. Selamat datang di Paris. Sepertinya perjalanan anda sangat melelahkan... Perkenalkan, Francis Bonnefoy, agen Interpol. Aku yang akan menjadi _tour guide_ mu di Paris!"

"Um... yeah. Alfred F. Jones, panggil saja Alfred."

Kedua orang itu saling berjabat tangan dan beranjak menuju tempat parkir di Terminal 1 bandara. Di perjalanan menuju hotel, Alfred hanya bisa terdiam merutuk dalam hati betapa capeknya ia mendengarkan Frrancis yang sibuk mengoceh mengenai kota kelahirannya itu.

'_Please, aku mau tidur!' _teriak Alfred dalam hati.

"Ah! Lalu yang di sebelah kanan itu adalah Musee du Louvre, _le plus grand __musée__ du monde_. Kapan-kapan kau harus kesana, Alfred!"

Francis menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan bergaya abad pertengahan yang tetap berdiri dengan megah walau sudah dimakan usia. Sepintas, Alfred dapat melihat sebuah bangunan berbentuk piramida dengan lapisan kaca dan metal yang membungkus struktur piramida yang disebut sebagai Piramida Louvre. Puncak piramida itu terlihat diantara tingginya bangunan bergaya abad pertengahan yang mengelilingi Piramida Louvre tersebut.

"Hmm... menarik. Francis, dimana hotel tempatku nanti?" Alfred masih menatap ke arah Museum Louvre yang kini berada di belakang mereka.

"Hôtel des Champs-Elysées. Hotel itu dekat dengan Champ-Elysees, Museum Louvre, dan Opera Garnier, jadi kau bisa melihat-lihat sesukamu di waktu senggang."

"Hmm, baguslah..." Alfred kembali menatap ke jalan dan merenung. Ia teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Ivan dan setelah ia diberi tiket pesawat menuju Paris.

.

.

.

"_Ivan! Apa akhirnya aku diberi libur gratis?!" Alfred menatap Ivan di depannya penuh antusias. Terang saja, fakta bahwa agen Interpol sangat jarang diberikan libur -sekalipun itu hari libur internasional- bukan lagi rahasia umum. Hal inilah yang terkadang membuatnya bosan. Dan tentu saja ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini._

_Ivan, agen Interpol yang berasal dari Russia, sudah Sembilan tahun bekerja dalam organisasi keamanan internasional itu dan sekarang bertugas di New York, America. Ia sudah lama satu tim dengan Yao dalam hampir semua misi yang ia jalani. Dan sekarang Ivan duduk di seberang meja, tersenyum seperti biasa kepada Alfred. Senyum _innocent_ dan perkataan yang berlainan dengan ekspresinya membuat rekan kerjanya yang lain mundur dengan teratur, dengan kata lain itu adalah intimidasi khas Ivan._

"_Hmm... kata siapa aku memberimu libur, _da_?"_

"_Eh? Tapi tiket pesawat itu..."_

_Alfred mulai merasakan firasat tak enak dari tawa kecil Yao dan senyum Ivan yang tak berubah. "Tugas lagi?" erang Alfred, kali ini semua harapan dan rencananya hilang sudah._

_Ivan tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang diucapkan Alfred, ia membuka file holder di halaman yang sudah ditandai dan memperlihatkannya pada Alfred. Sebuah foto berukuran 6R langsung menarik perhatian Alfred. Seorang pria dengan jaket hijau dan... bertopeng?_

"_Siapa orang aneh ini?"_

"_Sadiq Adnan, da. Ia biasa menjual senjata api secara illegal kepada siapapun yang mau membayar dengan harga tinggi. Akibat ulahnya itu, kepemilikan senjata menjadi smakin banyak dan ini bisa menjadi pemicu hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Seorang informan terpercaya memberitahu kalau dalam waktu kurang lebih dari seminggu ia akan mengadakan sebuah transaksi illegal di Paris. Kau kuinstruksikan untuk ikut dalam penangkapannya, jelas, da?"_

"_Sangat jelas." __Alfred menjawab dengan nada pahit, seharusnya ia tak menaruh harapan banyak pada atasannya itu..._

.

.

.

"Alfred, dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga jam aku akan menjemputmu menuju markas kami. Jadi kau bisa gunakan waktu tiga jam mu itu untuk istirahat. _Au revoir,_ _mon cher!"_

Dan Francis pun pergi setelah mereka sampai di kamar hotel, meninggalkan Alfred yang saat ini tengah berbaring di tempat tidur berukuran King size itu. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan barang-barangnya yang terlantar di dekat pintu. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah tidur!

'_Dude,_ s_eorang hero juga butuh waktu istirahat, kan?'_

.

.

.

_Somewhere in Paris..._

"Arthur-san, kemana pastinya tujuan kita?"

Kiku Honda, seorang pemuda keturunan Jepang mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya kearah kaca spion. Ia dapat melihat seorang pria yang berada di bayangan maya kaca spion tersebut. Pria itu menatap ke jalanan yang seolah bergerak mundur dengan ekspresi datar yang segera berubah begitu Kiku bertanya.

"_Musée du Louvre…__" _Nada kesal jelas terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Ini perasaan saya saja atau anda memang selalu temperamen setiap kali kita pergi ke Prancis?"

Kiku tertawa dalam pertanyaannya. Ia sudah bekerja untuk Arthur kurang lebih tiga tahun. Setiap kali ia mendapat tugas menemani bossnya pergi ke Negara pecinta mode ini, sekalipun hanya untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting disini atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, mendadak Arthur selalu uring-uringan. Arthur Kirkland bukanlah seorang mafia. Ia juga bukan anggota kepolisian, Interpol ataupun semacamnya. Yang Kiku tahu, ia selalu dikejar, entah oleh siapa.

"Ugh! Ya, aku memang tidak suka pergi ke Paris. Terlalu banyak orang..."

'_Dan ingatan yang paling tidak ingin kuingat ada disini...' _Arthur berbicara dalam hati. Ia termenung melihat Menara Eiffel yang seolah bergerak mundur di kejauhan. Saat ia berada di Prancis, ia selalu teringat akan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

"Kukira kau akan menggunakan waktu tiga jam mu untuk tidur." Francis yang berada di balik kemudi berkata tanpa menatap Alfred yang berada di sampingnya. Kurang lebih sudah dua jam berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan tamunya itu di hotel. Dan saat ini mereka sedang menuju Museum Louvre.

"Aku bosan, tahu..." Alfred hanya tersenyum kecut sambil memandangi jam di layar ponselnya.

_15.23 PM_

Perhatian Alfred teralihkan begitu mobil Francis memasuki Museum Louvre. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia dan Francis berjalan menuju sayap kiri dalam gedung, tempat dipamerkannya berbagai kesenian dari Mesopotamia. Disaat Alfred sibuk terpesona akan keindahan pameran yang diperlihatkan sepanjang koridor, Francis sibuk menceritakan detail yang ia ketahui tentang museum itu yang tentu saja tak didengarkan oleh Alfred.

"Kita sudah sampai, Alfred. Dari instruksi yang kuterima, kita akan berjaga disini, mengawasi para pengunjung di bagian ini." Francis duduk di sofa yang disediakan pihak museum untuk pengunjung. Alfred hanya mengikutinya untuk duduk.

"Jadi, Sadiq Adnan akan bertransaksi ditempat seramai ini? Apa itu tidak terlalu beresiko baginya?" Alfred memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat di depan mereka, bosan begitu mendengar instruksi yang diberikan.

"Justru tempat ramai ini akan sangat menguntungkan baginya. Kau pikir berapa waktu yang kita perlukan untuk melacak seorang pedagang senjata illegal di tempat seluas ini?"

"Ugh... lalu, dengan siapa ia akan bertransaksi?" Alfred menatap Francis yang seketika menyeringai, matanya tak lepas dari jendela besar yang berada di depan mereka. "Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti orang itu sangatlah sensitif..."

Francis membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, meninggalkan Alfred yang kebingungan. Ia berdiri dan melangkah kearah jendela museum yang besar, melihat kearah deretan mobil yang terpakir rapi di bawah. Sebuah Mercedes hitam memasuki area parkir dan berhenti. Seorang pria bermantel hitam dengan kulit pucat yang terlihat kontras di bawah sinar matahari, bersama dengan seorang pria berwajah Asia keluar dari sedan mewah tersebut. Keduanya memasuki pintu masuk Museum Louvre.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana Sadiq sekarang?" Arthur bertanya dengan nada kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia dan Kiku berjalan di sepanjang koridor, mencari orang yang seharusnya sudah ada di tempat ini sekarang. Mereka berhenti di halaman Museum, tepat di depan Piramida Louvre. Yang ia lihat hanyalah serombongan anak-anak yang sedang melaksanakan_ study tour_ di tempat ini, banyak keluarga dan beberapa orang yang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Arthur melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, sebuah pesan dari Sadiq.

**[Sender: Sadiq A.]**

**Aku ada di sayap kiri dalam gedung, eyebrows! Dimana kau sekarang?!  
**

**[Message Sent at 15.38 pm]**

"_Damn it_! Kiku, kita segera pin...dah... Kiku?" Arthur tak mendapatkan Kiku di sampingnya setelah ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku mantelnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar dan tetap tak menemukan asistennya itu. Seharusnya Kiku ada di sampingnya...

"Kiku..." sambil menggeramkan nama itu pelan-pelan dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, ia berjalan cepat menuju sayap kiri gedung Museum Louvre.

.

.

.

Alfred melihat-lihat pameran sepanjang koridor di sayap kiri gedung Museum. Francis tiba-tiba pergi sebelum Alfred sempat menanyakan alasannya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, sendiri diantara rombongan keluarga yang sedang melihat sebuah artefak kuno peninggalan sebuah bangsa yang pernah menempati Mesopotamia. Alfred hanya bisa memandangi artefak yang rapuh itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia benar-benar bosan setelah lima menit berkeliling di sekitar ruangan ini.

"Seharusnya aku mengejar Francis tadi..." setelah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri ia pun berbalik, bermaksud untuk mengejar Francis.

BRUK!

Sesuatu menghentikannya dan membuat tubuhnya hampir terjatuh. Disaat yang sama, ia mendengar seseorang berkata dalam aksen British yang cepat sampai ia tak bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. "Uh, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu..."

Kata-kata Alfred menghilang begitu dilihatnya ekspresi orang yang ditabraknya terlihat begitu... marah?

"Git." Arthur berbisik, semburat pink terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Ah, maaf karena aku sudah menabrakmu. Tapi apa kau tahu arah mana yang harus diambil kalau ingin menuju ke bagian dalam piramida Louvre itu?" Alfred tersenyum pada pemuda British di depannya.

"Hah? Apa kau tidak diberi peta museum ini oleh petugas di pintu masuk?" dengan aksen British yang membuat Alfred tertarik, Arthur bertanya.

"Umm, aku tidak lewat pintu masuk utama. Dan aku ditinggal oleh temanku disini..."

Ekspresi memohon di wajah Alfred memang sangat alami. Ia terlihat seperti anak-anak berusia 6 tahun yang hilang dengan binar kepolosan dalam mata biru di balik kacamatanya. Namun mendengar kalimat Alfred, seketika gesture Arthur berubah kaku. Ia menatap mata biru Alfred dengan hati-hati dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Kalau kau menelusuri koridor ini dan berbelok ke kanan, kau akan menemukan tangga menuju Piramida Louvre."

"Aah, terima kasih... umm, siapa namamu? Namaku Alfred F. Jones!"

"Arthur—Arthur Kirkland." Alfred tersenyum pada Arthur yang tanpa diketahuinya adalah salah satu target penangkapan mereka hari ini.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Arthur! Bye!"

Dan Alfred meninggalkan Arthur yang terpekur di koridor.

_Naïf sekali._

* * *

_Bersambung..._

_A/N: Akhirnya chapter 2 ini selesai... oh ya, maaf kalau ada deskripsi di beberapa bagian yang mungkin terasa aneh. Maklum, saya ngetik chapter ini jam satu pagi, jadi otak masih blom terlalu connect..._

_at least, kritik jika berkenan? :)_


End file.
